Naruto: Accent of the Angels
by OcelotNinja666
Summary: A Rouge group known as the Angels come their intentions unknown. The Akatski fearing the team send Taka to take out the group. While Konoha has Kiba assemble a group to assassinate Sasuke. Spoilers if not up with the Manga


_**NARUTO**_: Ascent of the Angels

The four shinobi stared down from the cliff. "Konoha, is this what you wanted Zero-Sama?" The first ninja asked "Yes. It is, Raiden good work." The third ninja Raito stood from his crouched position. "Let's go." He said. The fourth Riku not waiting for a response jumped from the cliff. "_Baccano." _Zero said jumping down after him the rest followed their leader. Zero grabbed the kanabo strapped to his waist and swung it low at the back of Riku's legs. Riku stumbled "You know not to run off."

Sasuke walked slowly along with his team "Taka" while wondering why he kept them along after he killed Itachi. Suigetsu was somewhat bearable; but Jugo was getting on his nerves and he had a problem with Karin since the beginning. Karin's and Suigetsu's constant arguing was also a problem. He was starting to think he was better off back with Naruto and Sakura, but they had him replaced with Sai. And besides he couldn't come back after what he did to the country, not after what the country had done to him!

"Is something wrong Sasuke-senpai?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke didn't answer. Suigetsu grunted. "Sasuke-sama doesn't have to answer to _you _if doesn't want to. Right Sama?" Karin said grabbing Sasuke's arm. He shrugged her off. "Heh." Suigetsu said mockingly to Karin. "If this childish fighting doesn't stop soon… I'll kill you both." Jugo said planning to keep true to his comment. Suigetsu confident Jugo couldn't beat him laughed.

"Don't be so cocky Suigetsu he'll just get you in your sleep." Sasuke warned. "Us Kiri-nin don't sleep, we wait. Something you pampered Konoha-nins would never understand." Suigetsu replied. In a second Sasuke had his chokuto drawn at Suigetsu's neck.

"Never call me one of _them_ again the Uchiha were never on the same side with Konoha. I'm not supposed to be here right now because of _them_. _They_ had the Uchiha slaughtered by one of our own. _They_ drove me to kill my only kin. So I have no reason to not kill you now with Kusanagi right now." Sasuke screamed it.

Jugo grabbed Sasuke's blade tight, not noticing or not caring about the blood streaming down his arm. "None of us are of use to the Akatsuki dead." Sasuke lowered the blade as Jugo released it. "I don't think that's up to you to judge." Sasuke said walking away. Karin ran to catch up with him, Jugo walked along, and Suigetsu reluctantly followed.

Taka walked until they saw another group of shinobi in front of them. The whole group was clan in white. Their hitai-te were blank. One of them had a weapon in hand. "Who are you?" Sasuke yelled across the forest his blinding eyes focused on the group. "We have important 'business' with Konoha so it would be best to leave us alone." Zero threatened. "So do we." Sasuke said inching forward telling the truth while trying to pick a fight. "First Gate KAIMON: The Gate of Opening." Raiden yelled feeling chakra pulse through his body violently. He ran at Sasuke and punched. Sasuke side-stepped and grabbed his opponents hand interlocking it with his own he then rearranged their fingers. "Twin Snakes Mutual Death." Sasuke said Raiden jumped back breaking Sasuke's grip. But he ended up landing on the front of Suigetsu's kunai.

That was planed from the beginning Sasuke never intended to use Orochimaru's murder/suicide technique. Karin seeing one was bleeding and holding his leg took the opportunity to strike. She tackled Riku and smashed his head against rock ground. Jugo charged at Riku, threw Karin off and slammed his huge fists into Riku's chest again and again. Raiden ran with the kunai still in his back lunging at Sasuke. Sasuke threw off this Akatsuki cloak blocking his enemy's view Sasuke thrust his blade through the cloak impaling Raiden. Raiden smirked and leaned back falling off the blade. The wound in his stomach healed instantly. "_Kuso!" _Sasuke yelled pulling the blade back. "Kill them now Taka!" Sasuke demanded

Kiba walked through the village with his squad following. Kiba swore at the boredom. They had to patrol the village nothing else, work that tedious was almost exclusively reserved for ANBU; but his chunin squad was stuck with it. _Danzo-teme givin' us crap work; Sixth Hokage my tail. _Kiba thought patrolling the streets of Konoha. _Well, at least they let me play with a tanto for this mission._ Kiba grasped the sword's handle. "We should cover the forest now." Kiba told his team running past the gates. They jumped and perched in a tree. "I smell something." Kiba said his canine senses picking up something. "It can't be!" Kiba said. "What?" Hinata asked. "Follow," Kiba commanded jumping to the next tree. "_Kuso, _its Uchiha's Akatsuki squad."

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin yelled right before Kiba lunged.

Sasuke sidestepped at the last minute blocking Kiba's tanto with his own sword. "Inuzuka, I guess Hyuga and Aburamé are with you too." Sasuke said cool-headedly. "Like I'd need them to take you down;" Kiba bluffed "Naruto and Neji have wanted to fight you for years it looks like I beat them to it eh, Sasuke-chan?" Kiba said eyeing his opponent "It was your scent that gave you away the mythril pads under your cloaks has a distinct smell, also Uchiha blood reeks, and I could pick you or Itachi out of any crowd."

"Itachi is dead I killed him myself." Sasuke said "Same with Orochimaru."

"Everyone knows about Orochimaru, it's not every day a Sanin is killed by a rouge genin." Kiba retorted "You all know I'm way above genin level, I've been S-ranked since my defection."

Raiden and Raito were still fighting Suigetsu and Karin was fighting Zero; Jugo was still bashing Riku's chest with his fist in his curse induced rage. "Why aren't you dead?!" Jugo screamed. Riku's cracked bones and bruises were healing instantly. "RAHHHHHHH!" he screamed beating Riku again and again. "You fools aren't strong enough to be amusing. Come Angels." Zero said disappearing in a flash. The rest except Riku did the same. "Sasuke-senpai Jugo is gonna pass out if he doesn't stop soon, we may need to bring back Kimimaro to stop this one though." Suigetsu yelled over to Sasuke who was still locked blades with Kiba. "I suppose that old _teme _Orochimaru though you the Jutsu. You could use Karin as the sacrifice. Think about it Kimimaro could stop Jugo's rages, He was a Kyuuga not to mention a Kiri-nin, an expert fighter, and the reason genkai are banned in Kiri."

Sugetsu's last reason triggered Sasuke to think about an old memory; four years ago his and Naruto's fight against Haku a former Kiri-nin with a genkai ran out of his village for that reason. The memory of himself losing and Naruto beating Haku enraged him.

_That loser Naruto beat me and he's only gotten stronger since then. He beat Gaara too; these Jinchuuriki can even give the Uchiha a run for their money. But if the Uchiha were more then two strong they could take down the demons. No Madara and I could kill them all. No Madara alone could finish them; but why the Akatsuki then? If Pein could single handedly launch a devastating assault on Konoha and he took orders from Madara, What was Madara capable of? _

Kiba took this moment to strike, his claws ripped at Sasuke with his free hand. Sasuke jumped back "Nobody intervene, me and Inuzuka will settle this." Sasuke sheathed his blade and Kiba did the same. "Most of the men in Konoha would kill for this opportunity, to beat the Uchiha prodigy, remember Sauske-chan, all our male classmates -me included- had a huge grudge with you; you had natural talent surpassing every one of your peers, all the girls loved you; and all that potential wasted on a traitor; Like I said we envied you before, looked up to you, but now we have to kill you, Danzo's orders." Kiba yelled to his foe.

"It's a pity," Sasuke said closing his eyes "that I have to kill you now." Sasuke opened his eyes activating his Sharingan.

"Good you'll need it." Kiba growled charging at Sasuke again. Sasuke swiftly moved behind Kiba then brought his elbow down on his foe's neck. Kiba fell forward caught himself in a handstand and kicked Sasuke hard in the chin.

"Should we do something?" Hinata asked Shino who too was concealed in the sidelines hiding. "No… If we go in now we'll all get killed we're outnumbered." Shino replied. "The big one isn't fighting; it'll be three-on-three." Hinata said noticing the fight was turning into Sasuke's favor. "I'll see if I can get Neji or Shikamaru." Shino whispered sending a bug off into the village.

Sasuke butted Kiba again with his sheathed blade. Kiba fell. "Don't die on me yet, I haven't had enough fun." Sasuke said furiously kicking Kiba. "I'll… never… die… at … your… hands." Kiba managed weakly getting up. Sasuke had unsheathed the blade and brought the flat end down on Kiba's back. "Stay Down!" Sasuke yelled. Just then a flash appeared knocking Sasuke down. "Look's like it's now the fight for the ages Uchiha versus Hyuga." Neji said towering over Sasuke. "It already looks like you're no match for the Gentle-Fist." Neji's fist was an inch away from Sasuke. "Taka retreat." Sasuke said sweeping Neji's, feet jumping up and running off, Sasuke's command broke Jugo's trance and followed as well. Riku ran off as soon as possible.

Neji scanned the area with his byakugan. Taka had headed forward instead of retreating. "Hinata, Shino take Kiba back to the village then get Sai, Shikamaru and Gai-sensei don't tell anyone else; I'll track Taka."


End file.
